Koko no Sense: True Love
by Nacchan48
Summary: Hai, namaku Shinta Naomi. Aku baru putus dengan, ya, pacarku. Karena dia menduakanku. Lalu, aku bertemu dia—musuh terbesarku—di lift. "Hai,"/'Kenapa aku jadi canggung gini'/'Entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dengannya,'/"Sebenarnya, aku..."/THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!/JKT48 Fanfiction! One-Shot!


Hai semua! Nacchan kembali dengan fic baru-_-" lagi-_-" #gak bisa berhenti berimajinasi

Dan, kali ini, yang menjadi tokoh utama adalah

_**SHINTA NAOMI, CAPTAIN OF TEAM KIII in JKT48!**_

Arisu: WUHU! YEAH! _Shironeko_—_my lope-lope _dua—jadi tokoh utama~ Apa ini fic Shoujo-Ai?

Nacchan: *sweatdrop* (dasar lesbi, ngapain juga lo disini-_-"!?) gak! Bukan Shoujo-Ai! Hanya Naomi yang kesepian lalu bertemu cintanya~!

Arisu: Apakah cintanya adalah perempuan yang menyamar menjadi laki-laki?

Nacchan: *sweatdrop* (nih anak, udah dibilangin masih ngarep aja,) BUKAN! DIA LAKI-LAKI ASLI!

Arisu: Betulan...?

Nacchan: *jengkel* iye...

Arisu: GAK SERU!

Nacchan: *jengkel plus sweatdrop* kalo gak seru ngapain lo disini?

Arisu: Gue mau nge-req ff 'w'

Nacchan: FF apaan?

Arisu: Tragedy Ending! Tapi, femslash alias SHOUJO-AI!

Nacchan: Dari JKT?

Arisu: Terserah, pokok'e dari 48 Family

Nacchan: Oke, kalo gitu, One-Shot MAYUJURI, oke?

Arisu: Jangan MayuJuri, lah

Nacchan: *sweatdrop* (kata terserah, tapi gak boleh) terus?

Arisu: YUKIRENA aja, karena lebih cocok jadi Tragedy Ending

Nacchan: Iya dah, pokok'a sekarang, lo minggir karena si _Shironeko _lo mau tampil di FF gue!

Arisu: OKE!

**JKT48: Koko no Senso: True Love**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance ^W^**

**Disclaimer: Yasushi Akimoto *satelight**

**WARNING(!): TYPO, GAJE, ABAL, OC, TRAGEDY ENDING BUAT _SHIRONEKO#_ditampar reader, HAPPY ENDING BUAT _SHIRONEKO _juga #dibakar Arisu—si penggemar TRAGEDY ENDING (semuanya salah deh TAT *pundung di pojokan*) dll.**

**Don't like just read *PLAK* *UPS SALAH BILANG* *CAPSLOCK RUSAK***

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

* * *

**NAOMI POV**

Hai, namaku Shinta Naomi, panggilannya Naomi. Aku punya adik bernama Sinka Juliani yang biasa dipanggil Sinka—ataupun _Fluffy_. Aku baru kelas 2 di SMA 08, Jakarta. Aku dan Sinka tinggal di apartemen—yang diisi dengan anak-anak SMP 81, SMP 12, SMA 08, SMA 04, Universitas Jakarta Keep Smile(?) alias UniJa KS, dan Nippon Campus(?)

Pagi ini hujan, beruntungnya hari Minggu—yang artian ku bebas ngapain aja. Hari ini, aku sendiri dikamar apartemenku.

Kenapa?

Karena Sinka bersama anak kelas 3, SMP 12 sedang Perjusami alias Perkemahan Jum'at, Sabtu, Minggu, di...tau' ah, yang penting banyak pohonnya—dan monyet, kata Sinka.

"Huh," aku dibunuh oleh kebosanan.

Dan, sebenarnya, aku juga sedang dilanda...

_Galau..._

_You ask, WHY?_

Karena, aku baru putus—tanpa diketahui pacarku (nah lo...?)—dengan, ya, pacarku—siapa lagi emangnya?

Kenapa aku mau putus sama si cowok ganteng, populer, pinter, main basket, idaman para kaum hawa, bahkan kaum adam itu? *aku jijik dengan para _gay _ini.

Karena, ia menduakan aku.

Ya, dia selingkuh denganku. Aku pernah lihat ia berduaan dengan salah seorang disekolahnya (_well_, kami beda sekolah)—Dan, sangat kubenci—Yaitu Teresa Zalvelotta alias Teresa. Si _Queen Bee _yang kegatalan itu, pengen ku tampar dia.

_I Hate Her So Much!_

Kau mau tahu apa yang mereka lakukan? Sesuatu yang romantis. Bahkan bibir mereka saling _menyatu_—kalian tahu maksudku kan?

ARGH! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCI MEREKA! Pengen ku gorok leher mereka satu-satu.

"_Aku harus belajar menjadi seorang _killer _dari Melody-san, Yupi-san, dan juga Cigull-san,_" batinku._  
_

Ya, ketiga cewek itu adalah seseorang yang sangat _MEMATIKAN, _dengan muka _elegan _dan _loli _mereka.

**Drrrtt...Drrrtt...**suara dering _hp_-ku. Aku segera meraih _hp_-ku yang berada di meja samping ranjangku. Aku melihat siapa yang nge-BBM aku.

"_Ternyata Ayen_."

**Rona Anggreani: _Oi, Tsunami, PING!, PING!, _**

**Shinta Naomi: _Apa, bunga Anggrek?_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Lagi ngapain, Tsunami?_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Lagi menerjang kamarmu biar tenggelam sekalian org nya :v_**

**Rona Anggreani: _-_-" Parah,,_**

**Shinta Naomi: _HAHAHAHAHAH :v_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Sweatdrop aja aku ditempat,, oh ya, Tsunami, yang sabar ya, ama ituh COWOK PLAYBOY #saya_sudah_menggorok_lehernya_**

Aku mengerutkan kening membaca balasan Ayen. Ya, kalo soal sabar sih gak masalah. Tapi, tulisan _'saya sudah menggorok lehernya' _membuatku takut. Gini-gini, si Ayen serem juga—tapi, masih sereman Teh Imel dan WCindy. Sebenarnya sih, anak-anak SMA 08 pada ngeri-ngeri semua, jadi wajar kalo saling menggorok leher dan sebenarnya aku sangat MENGIKHLASKAN dia menggorok leher cowok playboy itu. Tapi, masalahnya satu,,

_Aku tak mau masuk kantor polisi untuk ke 100 kalinya,,_

_Well_, catatan kasusku memang banyak. Mulai dari membunuh para preman, nenek-nenek preman, ampe nyolong telur ayam tetangga sebelah pas masih di KAMPOENG. Asalkan kalian tahu, SMA 08, murid-muridnya yang diisi dengan murid paling anggun, banyak mempunyai kasus. Dan, sebenarnya, kami hanya memakai topeng anggun itu, aslinya, kami semua adalah berandalan tingkat profesional karena langsung diajarkan oleh Rena Matsui-sensei alias GEKIKARA.

**Shinta Naomi: _Lo gorok leher tuh cowok?_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Iya, gue gorok_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Seriusan lo?_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Seriusan,,_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Sumpah lo?_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Sumpah Na! Demi Tuhan aku bersumpah,, aku menggorok lehernya!_**

"_Ya tuhan, nanti, aku pula' masuk ke kantor polisi,_" batinku yang pengen bunuh diri dari lantai paling atas apartemen ini—sebelumnya gue berendam dulu di air hangat.

"Huh?" aku mengerutkan kening. Ayen sedang menulis _message _ku.

**Rona Anggreani: _Dalam mimpi XD_**

_Dan, seketika, aku mati suri ditempat,,_

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

**10 Menit kemudian...**

Aku terbangun dari mati suriku. Aku melihat BBM-ku,,

"KAMPRET! SI BUNGA ANGGREK SIALAN!"

Kalian mau tahu apa yang dilakukan Bunga Anggrek sialan ini? Ia menge-PING! ku terus sampe BB-ku _ERROR _100%

Alhasil, aku mematikan BB-ku dan melemparnya ke arah kamar mandi yang gak ku tutup pintunya.

PLUNG! BB-ku masuk ke kloset..._Wait! WHAT!?_

Segera ku lari ke kamar mandi dan mencari keberadaan sobat kecilku itu. "BB-ku sayang! BB~! Lo dimana sobat kecil!? Datanglah pada Mama Brengsek ini!" panggilku laykanya orang_ seteres_.

"Hah! Disitu kau rupanya!" seruku menemukan sobat kecilku. Ternyata, lemparanku meleset dan jatuh ke lantai. Beruntungnya hatiku.

Eh, rusak? Nggak, _hp-ku _tahan banting. Ini, langsung ku order dari pembuatnya. Kupaksa perusahaan NOKIA dan BLACKBERRY untuk membuat _hp _tahan banting ini. Tapi, bayarnya gak mahal-mahal. Cukup 50 x 10.000 ajah.

Dan, aku biarkan BB-ku tergeletak diterpa angin jadi-jadian dirumahku.

Aku segera berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk mandi. Selesai mandi, aku memakai pakaianku. Baju berlengan pendek berwarna hitam dengan gambar hati dari manik-manik bening. Lalu, celana _jeans _pendek yang warnanya agak tua. Aku memakai jaket tebalku yang berwarna coklat dan mengambil tas selempangku yang polos namun keren dan kuat. Aku memasukkan semua barangku dan mengambil payungku. Tak lupa, ku bawa BB-ku.

AKu keluar kamar apartemen dan mengunku kamarku. Aku berjalan menuju _lift _dan menuju_ lobby_. Tapi, _lift _berhenti di lantai 3, 2 lantai dari lantai kamarku. Lalu, masuklah seorang cowok berambut coklat sambil memakai jaket dan tas ranselnya. Ia cukup terkejut melihatku di dalam _lift_, begitu juga denganku. Ia segera masuk dan ingin memencet tombol. Tapi, tombol _lobby _sudah ditekan, jadi, ia tak jadi menekan tombol.

Hening. Aku merasa keheningan.

"Hai," sapanya.

"Hai? Hai aku?" tanyaku kaget dan canggung, "_kenapa aku jadi canggung kayak gini?_"

Dia hanya mengangguk.

"Ha-hai,"

"Kau mau kemana, Naomi?"

"A-aku mau ke...tidak tahu, hanya sekedar jalan-jalan menghapus galau,"

"Hihihi," cowok disampingku tertawa kecil.

"Ke-kenapa kau malah tertawa?!" entah mengapa, aku merasa pipiku panas. Melihat tawanya, membuat hatiku berdegup kencang.

"Tidak ada," dia berhenti tertawa, "jadi, kau pasti lupa siapa namaku, bukan?"

"Eh, itu, ng..." aku jadi _salting _plus bingung karena ucapannya benar. Ya, aku sering lupa namanya saking membencinya—dia itu anak SMA 04, musuh bebuyutan kami. Aku juga sering berduel dengannya. Dimana-mana, orang benci itu pasti selalu ingat namanya. Tapi, aku, selalu lupa namanya. _Well, i don't care about it!_

"Hah, namaku Rayhan, bego'!" serunya memukul pelan kepalaku.

"Hei! Sembarangan mukul kepala orang,"

"Hehehe," Rayhan terkekeh, "jadi, bagaimana kalo kau ikut denganku?"

"Ikut, denganmu? Kemana?"

"Ke...toko musik, mungkin?"

Aku berpikir sejenak. "Okelah, aku ikut," jawabku, daripada aku tersesat ke kuburan yang ujungnya jurang, terus gue jatuh dan mati, gak keren matinya.

_**Ting!** Lift _sudah sampai di _lobby_. Aku dan Rayhan keluar dari _lift _dan keluar dari gedung apartemen ini. "Ayo," ajak Rayhan.

"Gak pake payung?" tanyaku membuka payungku.

Dia terdiam sambil cengar-cengir sendiri.

Aku menatap tajam cowok disampingku ini, "bilang aja kau gak punya payung!"

"Aku pu—" ucapannya terputus.

"Ayo, aku akan berbagi payung denganmu!" aku membagi payungku yang cukup besar.

"Ba-baiklah," aku bisa melihat ia menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, "a-ayo kita ke toko musik sekarang,"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

Akhirnya kami sampai di toko musik. Aku memutar-mutar payungku, membuatnya menjadi kecil lagi, memasukkannya ke kantong plastik, dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Aku lalu mengikuti Rayhan yang ingin membeli album terbaru dari penyanyi kesukaannya.

Daripada cuman nunggu si Rayhan ini, aku pergi mencari lagu kesukaanku. Lalu, aku menemukan album _band _kesukaanku.

"The Cab, ya?" tanya Rayhan yang tiba-tiba udah dibelakangku.

"Eh!?" seruku kaget.

"Hehe, ayo, kita bayar,"

"O-oke,"

Kami berjalan menuju kasir untuk membayar belanjaan kami. Cukup murah, bagiku. Setelah itu, kami pergi ke _Hoka-Hoka Bento _(tempat makan langganan Nacchan 'w')

Kami berdua memesan makanan yang sama, yaitu _Hoka-hoka Bento _paket 3 hemat. Setelah siap, kami memilih kursi dan mulai makan makanan kami. Kami banyak berbincang tentang hal-hal seru. Tak kusangka, kami memiliki banyak persamaan. Mulai dari makanan, musik, film, manga, anime, penggemar _Rise of the Brave Tangled Frozen Dragon_, Jelsa dan Jackunzel shipper, Hiccanna shipper (walaupun dia masih menjadi Histrid Shipper), dan, banyak hal lainnya deh.

**Drrrtt...drrrtt...**_hp_ku berdering. "Sebentar," ucapku mengambil hp-ku.

"_Ayen lagi_,," batinku._  
_

**Rona Anggreani: _Oi,oi, Tsunami, lo lagi dimana? Kok, kagak ada sih di kamar lo!_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Kalo kagak ada dikamar, artinya gue lagi pergi, Oon-_-"_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Ya, pergi kemana loe?_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Mau tau aja lo, emang kenapa sih?_**

**Rona Angreani: _Ada kabar baik yang menggembirakan_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Dimana-mana kabar baik menggembirakan cales...-_-"_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Iya ya, terserah, jadi gini Na, lo tau, mantan pacarmu yang gak bener itu abis nabrak tiang!_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Lah, terus, apa masalahnya ama gue?_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Terus, dia kayak org mabuk gitu, nabrak banteng yang lagi nge-date bareng kebo'_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Buset, itu banteng nge-date ama Kebo'!? Mereka nge-date!? Para hewan itu nge-date!?_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Iye Tsunami,,_**

**Shinta Naomi: _Trus-trus, ntuh cowok Playboy nabrak pasangan hewan itu?_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Iya, alhasil, ia dikejar2x ama Banteng dan Kebo' itu, sekarang, mereka telah menghancurkan beberapa toko,,_**

Aku ketawa-ketiwi membaca cerita Ayen sampe-sampe Rayhan kebingungan.

**Shinta Naomi: _Hahaha, keren, udah dulu ya, aku lagi makan siang,,_**

**Rona Anggreani: _Oke dech, Tsunaomi!_**

Aku meng-lock BB-ku dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas.

"Kenapa?" tanya Rayhan penasaran.

"Itu tuh, si Roy," jawabku masih tertawa.

"Ohh,," dilihat dari wajahnya, ia seperti kecewa.

"Huh? Kenapa?" tanyaku.

"Gak ada, emang dia kenapa?"

"Tadi, kata si Ayen, ia nabrak tiang—entah tiang apa—terus nabrak banteng ama kebo' yang lagi nge-_date _bareng,"

"WAT DE FUK!? BANTENG AMA KEBO' NGE-_DATE _BARENG!?"

"I-iya, terus, ia dikejar-kejar ama pasangan itu sampe toko-toko ambruk semua,"

"HAHAHA! Lucu kali, sumpah!" seru Rayhan tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha," aku ikut tertawa, "_entah kenapa, aku merasa nyaman dengannya_,"

**~{JKT48 Fanfiction}~**

Hari menjelang sore. Kami berdua sedang berada atas apartemen. Dari sini, kami bisa melihat seluruh kota. Pemandangan sore hari ini juga cukup, indah.

"He-hei, Naomi," panggil Rayhan.

"Hn?" aku menoleh ke arahnya.

"A-ada sesuatu yang aku ingin kasih tahu ke kamu,"

"Apa itu?"

"Sebenarnya, aku..." ia menelan ludahnya. Kulihat, wajahnya memerah, "aku...menyukaimu,"

**Deg! **Hatiku berdebar kencang mendengarnya. Wajahku bersemu merah, "a-apa..?"

"A-aku menyukaimu," ucapnya memalingkan wajahnya dariku, "tapi, berhubung, kau punya pacar, siapa namanya? Oh ya, si Roy itu..."

"Oh, si Roy dari SMA Tunas Cabe(?) itu, dia bukan pacarku lagi,"

"Eh...apa?"

"Dia bukan pacarku lagi! Kami udah putus!" seruku, "tanpa dia ketahui,"

"Hah? E-emang kenapa?"

"Karena dia menduakanku dengan si _Queen Bee _Tunas Cabe(?) itu,"

"Kurang ajar," Rayhan mengepal tangannya.

"Tapi, tak apa, kejadian yang menimpanya siang ini membuatku senang," aku tertawa kecil.

Rayhan menoleh ke arahku, "Naomi..."

"Oh ya, Rayhan, ng...aku...sedang tak ingin pacaran—jika kau menembakku—jadi, kita jadi sahabat aja, ya," ucapku, "lagipula, peraturan menjelaskan, bahwa SMA 04 dan SMA 08 tidak boleh saling menyukai, mencintai, ataupun berpacaran,"

"Iya, aku mengerti," Rayhan mengangguk.

Kami melihat matahari senja—yang menurutku sangat romantis. Aku menaruh kepalaku dipundak kanan Rayhan. Rayhan yang menoleh ke arahku tersenyum dan membelai rambutku. Aku memejamkan mataku, "_hari terindah yang pernah ku alami_,"

**~{OWARI}~**

* * *

Nacchan: Yup! Itulah, Naomi yang telah menemukan cinta barunya

Arisu: Romantis~

Nacchan: Pastinya! Genrenya aja Romantis~!

Arisu: Ya, ya, tapi, janji buatin FF YukiRena

Nacchan: Iya, habis YWMK tamat

Arisu: kelamaan TAT

Nacchan: Ya, nanti, oh ya, ada yang tahu kenapa judulnya "_**Koko no Senso: True Love**"?_

Arisu: *geleng2x* Karena dia nanti punya sekuel?

Nacchan: Bukan punya sekuel, dia adalah sekuel dari cerita yang masih _in progress _in otak(?), judulnya "_**Koko no** **Senso**_" yang artinya Perang antar SMA, yaitu SMA 04 & SMA 08

Arisu: Owh~

Nacchan: In the end, REVIEW PLEASE~

* * *

**~{OMAKE}~**

**Ting tong...**

Aku yang lagi sibuk nonton TV membukakan pintu untuk seseorang.

"KAK NAOMI!" seru seorang gadis yang sangat kukenali wajahnya.

"SINKA!" seruku.

Kamipun berpelukan setelah 3 abad(?) tidak ketemu. AKu mempersilahkan Sinka masuk dan kami duduk di sofa.

"Jadi, gimana Perjusami, nya?"

"Keren habis! Seru banget!"

"Terus, kamu ama si_ itu,_,"

Wajah Sinka bersemu merah, "ng...itu, kami, jadi lebih dekat,"

"Oh,"

"Oh ya, aku turut berduka dengan perputusan hubungan kakak dengan Kak Roy,"

Aku mengedipkan mataku berkali-kali, "BWAHAHAHAHAA!" tawaku lepas.

"Eh...?" Sinka jadi bingung sendiri.

"Haha, ngapain turut berduka? Lebay! Orang aku yang minta putus—walaupun ia tak merestui,"

"_Eh? Bagaimana...bisa..?_" batin Sinka, "hahaha, keren!"

"Dan, untuk kawan kita yang baru pulang dari perjusami," ucapku, "kita akan membeli PIZZA!"

"YEY!" sorak Sinka gembira.

Segera ku raih _hp_-ku dan meemsan Pizza Hut. Malam itu, kami bersenang-senang.

Hari itu hari paling indah dalam hidupku.

Sebelum aku tidur, aku mengupdate statusku:

_**"THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!"**_

* * *

**~Arigatou Gozaimasu~**


End file.
